


Emissary

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Doctor Anakin [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Episode: s03e11 Utopia, Episode: s03e12 The Sound of Drums, Episode: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords, Episode: s04e17-e18 The End of Time, F/M, Gen, Immortality, Reincarnation, dark obi-wan, time lord anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of the life of Obi-Wan Kenobi, adversary to Anakin Skywalker, emissary of the Force itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emissary

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except this weird fusion. 
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTES: More playing around in the Anakin-as-the-Doctor-'verse. Originally envisioned Dooku as the Master, but considering Professor Yana, I figured Obi-Wan would work better. After all, Yana and OT!Obi-Wan are quite different, yet quite similar. That and dark!Obi-Wan is so complex and fun to write. Sort of a mix of compassion and cruelty, which is a pretty good mixture to have when it comes to villains.

1\. The reasons for Obi-Wan's turning are if nothing else, not a happy story.   
  
He can still remember how it was when Anakin ran off in the night. How he left his friends, those he loved, behind. How he left Obi-Wan, the one who loved him most, behind. Presumptuous, one could say, but true.   
  
He had tried to follow the Code in Anakin's absence. To do his best. And yet, the discontent gnawed at him. The loneliness and frustration. And the disillusionment. The Council, if nothing else, seemed to be getting weaker day by day. Their inability to take action, their slavishness towards the Senate...  
  
And so Obi-Wan left. Stole a ship, flew away. He knew not where he would start. But he would do what the Order could not.  
  
It was later, long after Sabe's betrayal, long after Anakin's betrayal, that he truly became who he was. He would make it right -- all of it, right. He would shock the galaxy, shock the Order -- he would bring justice to where there was none. Some would call him "Sith", but that was too crude a term, in truth. He preferred, if nothing else, the term "emissary of the Force". Far less arrogant than "Master", or "Chosen One", for that matter.  
  
Qui-Gon had brushed him over in favor of Anakin, in the end. But he would not disappoint Qui-Gon's memory. He would give Qui-Gon -- all of them -- reasons to be proud of him. If nothing else, this was the future.   
  
  
2\. Nothing really changes for Ben Yana, and nothing ever does. If nothing else, he goes about his daily routine on the planet of Dantooine, training others to fight against the dangerous wildlife, such as kinrath, as well as rogue bounty hunters. And training against other things that are yet to come. For in his dreams, Ben Yana can see things flashing behind his eyes -- fleets exploding, creatures called the Sith making attacks on Coruscant, and so many other things.  
  
Still, it's not all bad. He has his assistant, after all -- former Duchess of Mandalore, Satine Kryze. And he has his students -- they are a joy to train. Eager to learn, amiable...everything one would want in a student. And in quiet, he has his experiments, his training, and his stories.  
  
They're not entirely pleasant stories, if one is to be truthful. Sometimes, on his worse days, even as he writes them down, they become bleaker, with talk of everyday cruelty and this Obi-Wan character, the man who can change his face, the man who ruins the galaxy for the good of all -- he gets angrier, crueler, and worst of all, more human.  
  
Ben hates to admit it, but it is true. For though he loves Anakin -- the man is easy to love, with his warmth and wit and compassion, this sweet, rash creature that Ben cannot help but enjoy recording. Even the man's presence is a reminder that it's not all so terrible -- Obi-Wan is so very human. For underneath that evil, there is an element of terrible, frightening grief. A desire for no more than to be accepted and loved, to be appreciated, though he was taught to naturally suppress it. And to do good -- how fascinating it is to think evil can spring out of a desire to do good. Then again, Ben muses, he supposes that he shouldn't be surprised.   
  
  
3\. There seems to be something about Padme's question that bothers Ben, more than he would really let on. So it's late at night, when Satine is asking him to get some rest, as they have an evacuation of civilians tomorrow, that he finally takes a long, hard look at the watch. The watch that's been with him all his life, ever since he washed up on that distant shore. And as he looks at the watch, he swears he can hear something. More succinctly, voices, coming from the watch. Whispers. He can hear whispers of battles across the galaxy, of the Jedi, tall and strong, before someone else was led astray. A man -- brilliant, gentle, kind, before being corrupted by the drumming madness of the Dark Side. The drumming madness that plagues him even now.   
  
Whispers of  _kill him, and pass your power to me_ and  _You disappoint me, Anakin, as you always have_ (so he and Anakin knew one another, even after all this time?) and  _You could be so much more_  and words that swirl together to the point that he's already dizzy. And another voice, strong and menacing and deep. _The Dark Side, the darkness, the neverending darkness. Open the watch, you fool. Open the watch and take your first step into wonder and glory..._  
  
"Ben." Satine's voice, gentle and soft. "You should get some rest."  
  
He can only assume she's right. And yet there is something in him, still struggling to process that every part of his life was a lie.  
  
4\. It's fortunate at the very least that they managed to get out of this mess. If nothing else, Anakin can't imagine what it would have been like if it wasn't the case. And yet at the same time, there is something in him that is still very numb, numb from the fact that once again, he lost Obi-Wan. The loss is all the more painful considering that, if nothing else -- they're two of the few Jedi left. Serra Keto, maybe, Aayla Secura, maybe, but he isn't certain about it.   
  
"So I guess the moral of the story is," Saw says, "When all else fails, get stuck with a former guerilla fighter and his vortex manipulator."  
  
Anakin chuckles weakly. "Well," he says, "Let's take a look around, shall we?"  
  
They do. And it's then that they come across something that, if nothing else, requires Anakin to do a double take. A Holonet broadcast of Obi-Wan Kenobi, of all people as...Chancellor?   
  
"Anakin?" Padme's voice is soft. "Are you all right?"  
  
Anakin shakes his head. "You've got to be kidding me."  
  
5\. Steela tries to reassure Anakin that it's not really his fault. If nothing else, she tells him, it's far from it. And yet at the same time, Anakin can't help but wonder if he could have done something more. The best solace he has, at least in that moment, is the knowledge that Padme is out there. Working her miracles as usual. He has to smile if only a little bit -- at least he has her. And Steela. And the others. At least in this moment, he is truly all right. A sort of shelter from their new leader's madness -- a shelter from the storm. While Obi-Wan storms the INVISIBLE HAND in a rage, he can at least hold onto Steela, Saw, and everyone else imprisoned on this ship.  
  
He can only hope that the others are all right somehow. That Serra Keto is all right, and Aayla Secura. And Dorme. And so many others. He can at least hope...  
  
Hope is as futile as despair, the Order has told him. But if nothing else, Anakin has to disagree. Hope is a good emotion, especially in the darkest of hours.   
  
It at least keeps one from going insane.  
  
6\. It's all Padme's fault, Obi-Wan muses, even as the mask rises, revealing Anakin in all his glory. Except, somehow, Obi-Wan realizes, he's glowing. He shouldn't be glowing. It's impossible. And yet somehow, it's happening. Because Anakin, his former apprentice, has somehow been brought to almost shining strength by, of all things, the thoughts of the people. He had laughed at Padme proposing the idea of fifteen satellites restoring Anakin to full health. And yet, he muses, he probably should not have laughed, because here he is, standing stronger than ever.   
  
Obi-Wan raises his lightsaber. If nothing else, if he is going to die, he is not going to die this easily. But Anakin reaches out with the Force, snatches his lightsaber, tosses it aside.   
  
Obi-Wan tries everything. Force tricks. Blasters. But if nothing else, none of it seems to work. And finally, he is left standing against the wall, suddenly, if nothing else, very angry, very frustrated, and very tired. And worse than that -- a feeling inside him he has not allowed himself to feel as either Sith or Jedi: fear.  
  
"This is wrong!" he protests to Anakin. "You can't feed upon the thoughts of the people!"  
  
"I never wanted this." Anakin's voice was soft. "I want them safe -- the people of this galaxy. Protected from the dark." He turns to look over at Padme. "Go. Stop the paradox machine."   
  
She nods. There are tears on her face, but they are tears of joy. And then, "Anakin...I love you."  
  
"I know," Anakin says, if only softly.   
  
Obi-Wan has sensed it. He's known -- back when he was Ben Kenobi. But to hear it aloud, that Padme has chosen this man...that is a different matter entirely.  
  
Anakin turns to look at Obi-Wan, and there is a trace of a tear on his face. Another joins it. "I know you wouldn't listen, Obi-Wan. You never would. But you know what I have to say."  
  
Obi-Wan closes his eyes for the lightsaber blow that never comes. Instead, he suddenly feels Anakin's arms come around him. Burying his head in Obi-Wan's shoulder. "I forgive you."  
  
And then the INVISIBLE HAND shakes, and Obi-Wan can feel time reversing, his comrades -- his comrades! -- being sucked back to the end of creation itself, before the ship stands still.   
  
7\. It feels too long since he's been able to stand up straight again. Even as Satine looks into his eyes, he can see the tears of joy in her eyes. So much like Padme when Anakin returned to full health. Are they so different after all, him and Anakin? He cannot help but wonder.   
  
All that goes away, however, even as Satine draws him into a kiss. Obi-Wan gives himself to it, almost on instinct, feeling almost like a thirsty man that's found water in a seemingly endless desert. He has come home to her. And that's what matters most.  
  
When he finally breaks away from the kiss, he manages, in between gasps, to say, simply, "I've missed you."  
  
"As have I." Satine brushes a strand of hair from his face, and he feels almost as if he has been brought to life by the simple touch of her fingers. They're soft and they're sweet and they're home. He is home. And that's all that matters.  
  
8\. The question, really, is how to go about regaining any sort of power. Obi-Wan knows that there is no chance; after all, ever since that horrific instance of the Lost Tribe of the Sith invading New Coruscant, and the matter of Chancellor Brie's actions that day, Obi-Wan doubts that Daala, new Chancellor of the Republic, would allow him in.  
  
//You should have stayed out of my way, Anakin,// he thinks. //You should have accepted me as Chancellor. I would have fought the Lost Tribe of the Sith tooth and nail. It would have been no more than a border skirmish under my rule.// And it's one of those instances where he loathes Anakin all the more.   
  
He shouldn't. After all, Anakin is like his brother. He can still remember the times they had on Coruscant, playing Defenders of the Republic in the Temple gardens as younglings, for example. He can still remember them watching the Coruscant sunset together. But if nothing else, it doesn't forgive all Anakin has done. Anakin is his brother, in a way, and yet he has received nothing but rejection, betrayal, broken dreams and false hopes.  
  
And yet, he can also remember Anakin's embrace on the INVISIBLE HAND. Forgiving him, loving him. In so many ways, Anakin was all but the spring to the winter in Obi-Wan's heart. An insecure, uncertain boy with the drumming madness of the Dark Side in his head, and Anakin offered his heart to him. Offered his friendship. And so Obi-Wan loves him, hates him -- and yet a galaxy without Anakin scarcely bears thinking about.  
  
Then there is the matter of Coruscant.  
  
Obi-Wan sighs, rubs his forehead. The question is how to lure Coruscant out of that Lock that Anakin placed around it.   
  
Even voicing it to Satine, she smiles. "You will succeed, my love. You always have."  
  
"I certainly hope so," Obi-Wan says. After all...something like this is not to be trifled with, is it?  
  
  
9\. The plan works perfectly.  
  
Even as the Council appears before them, Obi-Wan is amazed. They're standing there, strong and tall and beautiful as they always have, and with them is the old Chancellor of the Republic. Except somehow, his face is very wrong. Warped, even. Obi-Wan furrows his brow; this can't be right.  
  
Then the Chancellor says something that Obi-Wan never expected: "On your knees, citizens of the Republic."  
  
Anakin is still dazed and confused, rising now from the pile of broken glass. As the others drop to their knees, Anakin turns to stare at Obi-Wan in shock -- shock tinged with anger. "Obi-Wan...Master...what have you done?"  
  
"What is right," Obi-Wan says.  
  
Mace Windu speaks -- Obi-Wan recognizes him far too well even in that moment. He's how Obi-Wan always remembered him: strong and proud and wise and powerful. One of many men he admired -- and a man he had never wanted to turn on him. "It is truly the will of the Force that our salvation comes at the hands of one of our most infamous children."  
  
Obi-Wan is almost tempted to avert his eyes; he has almost forgotten how much Mace's rejection from the past has hurt him. And yet as Mace speaks, his spirits are oddly lifted.   
  
"The glory of the Old Republic," Mace says, "Is right here, right now."  
  
"It's not glory." Anakin now speaks, but Mace ignores him.  
  
"You have done better than we anticipated, Obi-Wan."  
  
Obi-Wan takes a deep breath, strangely humbled even in this moment. "I've come home," he says. "I have brought you home. To reshape the galaxy into what it was meant to be."  
  
10\. It's only later that Obi-Wan realizes that he's been used. All his victories, all his losses -- Anakin's betrayal, his wastes of lives, his constant humiliations at Anakin's hands, the death of Siri Tachi, and so many other things, too many losses and casualties to name -- all caused by the Order invading his mind as a small child. And now, they seek to annihilate the galaxy itself, just so they will remain as higher forms of life. They have betrayed the Jedi Code and all it stands for.   
  
So has he, granted. But he has betrayed the Code also in service to it. He has done what others cannot bear.   
  
Anakin draws the blaster in this moment. He wavers between the Order and Obi-Wan -- between the attempted annihilators of creation and his former friend. Obi-Wan looks now in the face of a blaster and he is suddenly not afraid. Perhaps his time has come.   
  
He closes his eyes, waits for the end.   
  
But instead, Anakin says, "Get out of the way."  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes fly open. He blinks, confused, and then, he realizes. Slowly, hesitantly, he steps out of the way.   
  
The blaster goes off, and the wind starts up. The Council struggle against it, but to no avail. The Chancellor's face is contorted with fury as he raises his hands, poised to deliver the Force Lightning --  
  
//No.//  
  
Obi-Wan stands in front of Anakin and raises his lightsaber, blocking it. The Chancellor is flailing, screaming against the assault, but Obi-Wan barely cares. In effect, he has had enough of these despicable creatures he once looked up to.   
  
The breach closes. And as the others embrace one another, Obi-Wan turns to look at Anakin, smile if only sadly. "Where shall we soar to now, old friend?"  
  
Anakin's smile is equally faint. "Wherever you want to soar."


End file.
